Talk:Risa
Is 88 the correct distance? -- Admiral Yates 13:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :88.2 but humans are prone to inaccuracy. :Please don't revert changes unless you actually know the reason. Asking the question without deleting the other user's work would have been fine. -- Captain MKB 13:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL, just trying to be helpful, nothing came back so figured what the heck -- Admiral Yates 13:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Was also watching ENT 1x25 and so far no references as to its exact distance. 90 seemed like a rough estimate, figured better safe with a rough estimate to a inaccurate exact distance. -- Admiral Yates 13:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Um, LOL indeed (?) Unfortunately neither MB or Wikipedia have a central Epsilon Ceti page established yet, so we can't make a direct citation link between the two. There are a number of sources i look for stellar data that can be cited to wikipedia or to another scientific source -- Wikipedia's list of stars in Cetus, solstation, alcyone.de, etc. -- Captain MKB 13:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Just out of curiosity...are you taking real world data and incorporating it into the science fiction world? just wondering. -- Admiral Yates 13:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. The citations are achieved how I just described - an external link to wikipedia. -- Captain MKB 13:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Alrighty, i linked the wikipedia site to here and changed the distance there as well -- Admiral Yates 13:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hold on, what is going on here?? The 88 light years from Earth isn't from the episode which that fact is currently cited to? But is backed up by real world information the article makes no reference to at all? Then why are we even putting this abstract fact in the article? (Who cares how far it is from Earth?) Especially when, if you look at Star Charts which gives us the system Risa is in, it is marked as between the 40 and 50 lightyears from Earth radius markers! --8of5 19:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : ???? ok now i am confused -- Admiral Yates 21:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Two dimensional thinking, Khan - those radius markers do not show actual distance between points, only planar distance. If Risa is above or below the galactic equator by even a few light years, it changes/extends the straight line distance considerably. There is no canon or licensed reference to the distance, to my knowledge, making real life knowledge the default. ::BTW, where's the wikipedia cite, i thought someone said that was added? -- Captain MKB 21:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::ya it was except someone removed it as Vandalism: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Star_Trek_planets_%28R%E2%80%93S%29&action=history -- Admiral Yates 21:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::yes i tried changing it back -- Admiral Yates 21:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::ohhh.. i thought you meant something different. We should focus on finding a way to explain it in the background section here. -- Captain MKB 22:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hold up. You changed Wikipedia to match what it says on MB? That's not right. Wikipedia shouldn't be sourced off of Memory-Beta. All of the other listings on that page point to canon sources - episodes. Memory-Alpha lists it as "roughly 90", this wiki was changed to 88, then Wikipedia changed to 88... You can't have cyclical citations. Someone needs to come up with an episode, novel, movie, etc citation rather than the wikis linking to each other. --Savar 23:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: MA has it set to 88 as well, http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Risa i did not make that change -- Admiral Yates 23:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Wikipedia does list 88 on the 'list of stars in Cetus' page, as do solstation and alcyone.de, which are transcriptions of astronomy texts. But the focus of this talk page is how we cite it here, not whether or not we should all take a trip to another wiki. The real measurement in 88.2, Wikipedia is one source that agrees, let's clarify it here, on this article. Probably our efforts should be centered in our Epsilon Ceti article, but that hasn't been created. -- Captain MKB 23:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::MA lists it as "about ninety" in the text. The background section notes that the Charts book put Risa into a part of space that is about 88 light years from Earth. FYI. -- sulfur 00:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Distance and Star system How did it become that Risa is located in the Epsilon Ceti star system and how did 88-90 lightyears become the distance. Did the Star Chart book just put it there and the real distance is 88 ly? Or is the distance given somewhere and Epsilon Ceti fits that distance? I was under the impression that if you go by "canon", Risa is in the Alpha not Beta quadrant. - unsigned :Odd that you're asking when this is spelled out above on this very page. :* Epsilon Ceti was established as Risa's system in Star Charts, yes. :* light-year distance is derived from a real-life measure of the distance of Epsilon Ceti... :* while some sources state "Alpha Quadrant", there are other sources which say "Beta Quadrant"... The Quadrant placement is ambiguous because no source supercedes another. :We do base our information on canon data, but I have no clue why you've put quotations there. also, none of these facts are addressed in a canon episode, all of the valid sources regarding star system name, distance and quadrant location are derived from non-canon works. -- Captain MKB 03:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) From Memory-Alpha wiki (http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Risa) "Risa was a popular tourist destination in the Alpha Quadrant since at least the 22nd century. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights")" Is this info wrong or a guess? - unsigned :I'm unaware of the basis for that statement - is that saying that it is a destination for those in the Alpha Quadrant, or is it saying that it is in the Alpha Quadrant? :I don't know if it's a guess, but its vague and I don't know if it constitutes a statement of location without a confirmation of the source. -- Captain MKB 12:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Also I found this tidbit at http://www.startrek.com/database_article/risa "It lies at least 6 hours in a Runabout from station Deep Space 9." I am making an addon for the 3D space sim Celestia and want to be as accirate in its placement as possible, but all the info I read and see is so confussing. I thank you for your input. :Since 6 hours runabout travel could leave you in either the Alpha or Beta Quadrant, I'm afraid the sources still don't yield a definitive answer. -- Captain MKB 16:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC)